


Red and Green are the Same to Me

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Color Blindness, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: Request for Leo from Fates with a color blind reader!





	Red and Green are the Same to Me

“How can you eat those things?” You ask in disgust, watching Leo bite into a tomato like an apple.

He frowns, and wipes at his chin, swallowing his bite before speaking. It’s kind of adorable, and you want to laugh for a moment, watching the juice dribble down his chin.

“What do you mean?” Leo asks in confusion. “I love tomatoes.”

“I know that, but I mean… they’re awful!” You whine, crinkling your nose at the sight of the fruit. “It’s disgusting, tastes like grass! And it feels the same when I’m eating them too.”

“Wait, are you telling me that tomatoes taste, and feel like grass when you bite them?”

“Yes?” You tilt your head to the side in confusion. “I’ve been meaning to ask about that - how .are you biting into them so easily? It always takes me forever to try, if I even feel like it.”

“I-” Leo paused, before pulling out the tomato tome he had picked up during a summer trip to the beach with his family. “(Name), what color is this?”

“Leo, you know I’m colorblind.” You said, rolling your eyes. “I’d guess it’s red though, since it’s a tomato, and everyone says they’re red.”

“Ah.” Leo hummed, looking as though he were trying to keep from laughing. “I have another question for you, then.”

“What is it?”

“You do know that tomatoes come in two colors, right?” Leo asks, and you blink in suprise. “Red tomatoes are the sweeter kind, and green tomatoes mean they’re not ripe.”

“….what?” You finally asked, covering your face with your hands. “Are you telling me I’ve just been eating unripe tomatoes this whole time!?”

“Yes, I think so.” Leo said, and you could hear the way he was definitely trying not to laugh. 

Gods, you were never going to live this down.


End file.
